


Cigarettes

by Cae_lan



Series: Ghost and mortal problems [2]
Category: Underworld Office (Visual Novel)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anxious Eugene, Boss Is Eugene's Dad, Boss Is Hard To Write, Can I make this a tag?, Father-Son Relationship, Found Family, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Underage Smoking, Where tf are Eugene's biological parents, You get comfort for this one, i need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29092086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cae_lan/pseuds/Cae_lan
Summary: ,,It's just a cigarette, and it's just a Marlboro LightMaybe, but is it worth it if we fight?It's just a cigarette that I got from Jamie-LeeShe's gonna get a smack, and I'm gonna give you three"-Inspired by the song "The Cigarette Duet"Yes, Eugene started smoking. Luke's not very nice, but Boss (kinda) comforts the ginger.
Relationships: Boss & Eugene, Luke & Eugene
Series: Ghost and mortal problems [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134419
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Cigarettes

" _It's just a cigarette. Oh, it cannot be that bad_."

Eugene sits on the edge of the rooftop of his apartment, quietly singing the lyrics while huffing out puffs of grey-ish smoke. His muscles are no longer tense and he's just relaxing before getting to work in the Underworld Office again. The ginger had a "fight" with Luke yesterday because he found out that Eugene started smoking. After school he sat miserably on the playground alone (the kids didn't show up on that day) and felt ashamed of himself, until he realized that they both had their way to cope with shit, and smoking was just his way.

_"Honey, don't you love me and you know it makes me sad?"_

He felt better, so why wouldn't Luke just let it go?

_"It's just a cigarette like you always used to do."_

Eugene inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm his nerves down. Everytime someone started being suspicious of him in the Underworld Office, he got much more anxious. Thankfully, they didn't follow him during the day and he didn't need to worry about getting caught smoking, for example, behind the school. Hayden didn't really get what was weird about the ginger lately and just ignored it. Joan simply said something beginning with the line "kids these days-" and she never touched the subject again. Sean was- He was the only one that confronted him about it. However after some explaining, he said that it's fine as long as the mortal wouldn't get seriously addicted.

Now as to River... Eugene was almost sure that she knew, but she never spoke to him openly about it. She just stared at him with a strange gleam in her dark eyes that could've been concern. Who knows? The only person that remained the same was Boss. 

Nothing seemed to surprise him anymore. But there was something that was worrying the teen lately. Whenever he woke up as a ghost, the man was there, waiting for him peacefully. Just watching and waiting till' he fell asleep. Perhaps something bothered him, but he would not speak of it with Eugene. Not like he ever spoke about his feelings with anyone. Anyway, the occurances made the ginger wary and he tried smoking less, just in case. He did not want to get caught "red-handed" by Boss. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for him ahead... and those were Boss catching him on a rooftop smoking.

"Eugene?"

 **Shit**. The teen choked on the smoke and tried waving it away with his hand, but failed. He sighed, knowing he was already in trouble. Eugene got up, put out the loosey and looked directly at the ghost.

"Are we starting today earlier?"

Of course, Boss'es expression was unreadble, but Eugene could tell he wasn't happy with what he saw.

"What are you doing?" 

"More like... like what _was_ I doing-"

"Answer the question."

The ghost has a steady voice, suprisingly, not sounding that dissapointed. Maybe he expected worse.

"...smoking." Eugene mumbles and averts his eyes. He knows what he'll hear again. It's not healthy for him. He's too young. He's going to die earlier because of it. But the point is-

He does not care. Not a single bit. Dying is just part of the whole existance stuff. Completely normal. That's the way things work.

Boss sighs, he knows better than to scold the kid like that. He saw what Eugene went trough at times. He knows how frustrated and stressed out he could get. Besides, it was partially his fault. Maybe working at the Underworld Office was really too much for him.

"What happened?"

The ginger stares at him for a moment. He certainly didn't expect that question. The ghost walks up to him and sits at the edge of the roof.

"I'm not going anywhere until we get this sorted out."

Eugene sits down again, gripping sligthly his hoodie. He's at a loss of words. Boss just watches the city, waiting for him to answer. He knows that the kid needs time. Some time passes and the other speaks up.

"I- Luke... Luke found out yesterday that I started smoking. We... we kinda had a fight... He got... got pretty mad at me."

He stops looking at the ghost out of the corner of his eyes. Boss is listening carefully. His brows furrowed and his calm expression changed to annoyed or almost angry.

"Did he say something to you?"

"Wha.. What?! No... It's just he said that until I stop... stop smoking, we can't really talk as much as before."

"He said **what**?" Boss looked even angrier than before, his dark aura freaking the teen out a little. 

"Hmm.. I apologize, that wasn't what I expected of him. Did he add anything else?" The ghost composed himself and the aura around him calmed down. Eugene shook his head and looked at the horizon.

"Nope."

"Did you explain why you were smoking to him?"

"I... I did not."

"Well, I think the solution is clear. Talk to him, try explaining. If he doesn't understand than he is not worth your time."

Silence falls upon them and there's a relieved flash in the ginger's eyes.

"Boss... You're.. You're not gonna scold me? For smo..smoking?"

There's a quiet humm and a cold hand ruffles his head.

"If I wanted to scold you, I would've done so earlier. Besides-"

Eugene looks at him with wide eyes and Boss can't help, but give him a little smile.

"- I see the reason behind your unhealthy habit. Unlike that fool, Luke."

"Luke's not.. not a fool sir."

"We'll see about that.. You're taking a day off today."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me. Maybe even a week off, if you don't get some proper rest. Otherwise I might just watch your every move for 24 hours a day."

Eugene laughs, Boss hasn't changed even a little bit.

"Alright Boss..."

"Good. Now, about the smoking part. I don't approve of smoking and other such things, but if you don't get addicted and it helps you calm down... I suppose, I'll let it slide for now."

The ginger nods his head, telling himself to remember the ghost's words. Boss tenses when the kid puts his head on his shoulder, but quickly relaxes. It was somehow comforting for the both of them. Moments like this were nice. Melancholic.


End file.
